Warlock (Technarch) (Earth-616)
( ); formerly , , , Phalanx, | Relatives = Magus ("siredam"/father), unnamed sibling, , Tyro (adopted "son") | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Serval Industries, Virginia; formerly 1128 Mission Street, San Francisco, California, Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Ship; Beat Street Club, Manhattan, New York; Kvch | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Technarch | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Wanderer, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant Technarch | PlaceOfBirth = Kvch (Technarchy Homeworld) | Creators = Chris Claremont; Bill Sienkiewicz | First = New Mutants #18 | HistoryText = Coming to Earth The alien being called Warlock came from an unidentified world in an unspecified location in outer space. Warlock's race was a sentient form of "techno-organic" life, which resembled circuitry and machinery in various ways. Members of this race gave birth to great numbers of offspring, who resided in a "creche," although the process of birth may have been very different for this race than it was for life forms native to Earth. Children of this race proved their right to exist by battling their parents to the death; either the child killed the parent, or the parent slew the child. Warlock was the son of the Magus, the ruler of his native world and apparently its most powerful being. Warlock recognized his mutation when he realized that he did not care to slay his father. This change in idealism marked Warlock a mutant in his race. Fearful of being slain in combat by the Magus, Warlock fled his native planet, but was pursued through outer space by the Magus himself. Warlock found himself approaching Earth. Attracted by unusual energy sources, Warlock first crashed through Asteroid M, the base of the superhuman mutant, Magneto, destroying it, and finally landed on Earth near Professor Charles Xavier's mansion, which held various alien Shi'ar technology, sensing the artificial intelligence of the mansion's Shi'ar computers. New Mutants Prof. Xavier's mansion was the home and headquarters of two teams of superhuman mutants, the New Mutants and the X-Men. Disoriented by his new surroundings and terribly frightened, Warlock clashed with the New Mutants, who at first regarded him as a threat. Warlock's life energies ebbed so much that the despairing young alien lay near death. The New Mutants summoned their friend Doug Ramsey, who succeeded in initiating communication with Warlock, and the New Mutants befriended the alien. With Professor Xavier's permission, Warlock joined their group. Ramsey also became a member of the New Mutants as Cypher. Warlock had a personality greatly resembling in part that of a young child, but nevertheless proved to be a valuable member of the New Mutants and a worthy ally of the X-Men. Warlock remained beside his friends throughout his time on Earth. A reoccurring problem among Warlock and his friends, Dani Moonstar especially, was that Warlock needed to assimilate and drain the "life glow" of an organic being to sustain life. When appearing in public, Warlock used his powers to resemble a human appearance. Later, Amora the Enchantress kidnapped the New Mutants to Asgard. Warlock found himself in Hel, Hela's realm, and she simply allowed him to leave stating that he didn't even know his potential. There, Warlock first began forming around Doug to become a suit of armor to protect Doug. After their adventure in Asgard, the New Mutants found themselves under the guidance of a new teacher, Magneto. Warlock found himself capable of merging physically and mentally with Doug, so that they could operate as a gestalt. This developed a danger of permanently infecting Ramsey with the Transmode Virus and permanently merging the two so that they would not want to revert to normalcy. When the Magus confronted the New Mutants Magik teleported her team away to Limbo and the Magus followed them. Magus allied himself with the demon, S'ym, and infected many of Limbo’s other denizens with the Transmode Virus. When Merging their forms once more, Cypher tapped into Warlock’s own DNA in order to learn how to "re-code" it. While the rest of the New Mutants distracted Magus, Cypher and Warlock re-wrote the Magus' DNA, effectively reducing him to infancy. Upon returning home, the Impossible Man arrived to "have fun" with the X-Men. With the X-Men nowhere to be found, Impossible Man and Warlock engaged in a contest of shape-shifting and teleported around the world. The New Mutants were forced to chase Warlock and Impossible Man, until Warlock won the contest, due to the fact that he was able to change color as well. Fallen Angels A friendly soccer game went wrong when Sunspot accidentally gave Cannonball a concussion and, after fearing himself to be a danger to his team, ran away. Warlock believed that the team needed to be whole in order to effectively operate and went after Sunspot. Warlock arrived in time to rescue Bobby da Costa from a group of thugs, after Bobby's solar power had expired, and suggested that they stick together, after Bobby stated that he was not worthy to return to the New Mutants. After the pair attempted to rob a church, they were found by a duplicate of Jamie Madrox, attempting to return them to the New Mutants, and Gomi, propositioning Bobby to join the Fallen Angels. Vanisher appeared to further persuade the children and, while still considering, Chance and Ariel appeared and challenged Sunspot to take a chance, then Bobby, Warlock, and the duplicate Madroxes left with the group. After meeting Boom-Boom again, the group was joined by Siryn and Jamie and teleported to the Valley of the Flame, on Dinosaur World, where they were joined by Moon Boy and Devil Dinosaur. After all of the mutants powers temporarily went out-of-whack due to Chance, Ariel suggested that they all leave and teleported them to the Coconut Grove, her home planet. The inhabitants of the Coconut Grove and the leader, Unipar captured the Fallen Angels, intending to use them as experiments to continue their evolution, but the Angels worked together to defeat them and return home. Death of Cypher Warlock and Sunspot returned to the New Mutants in time to aid them against Cameron Hodge and The Right. During the battle the Ani-Mator attempted to shoot Wolfsbane, however Doug jumped in the path of a bullet and was killed instead. Magik, in anger, threw Ani-Mator into limbo where he was eaten alive by demons. When Magneto found out about Doug, he was furious and forbid them from ever leaving the school without his supervision. After watching the movie Night of the Living Dead and hearing that Doug would be buried underground, Warlock was bewildered by the mixed messages he was getting from his friends about death, "animated" Doug’s corpse with his shape-shifting and took him to see his mother and then Wolfsbane, hoping to remind Doug what it was like to be alive and convince him to come back. The New Mutants explained that they had to put Doug’s body back, so it could be buried and they said goodbye to their friend at his funeral. The mutants did not stay under the care of Magneto, as Cannonball and Mirage decided to move the team out from under Magneto's thumb. Magneto claimed that the X-Men and the New Mutants were to be his army against the coming war between humans and mutants, however Magneto allowed the New Mutants to leave, stating that, in time, they would find his ways right. After initially deciding to go home and live normal lives, the New Mutants were introduced to X-Factor and began to live on Ship, merging with the X-Terminators. Warlock was among the New Mutants captured by the X-Men's enemy Hodge and taken to the island of Genosha, a mutant-repressive nation with advanced anti-mutant technology. Hodge had developed a cybernetic body and attempted to siphon off Warlock's shape-shifting power so he could change his robotic body at will. Hodge was confronted by the combined might of the X-Men and New Mutants, while Warlock was still imprisoned. Although Hodge's plan was thwarted by the New Mutant Wolfsbane, Warlock appeared to have died, his energies leeched from him, reducing him to ashes. Later, Warlock's ashes were scattered over the grave of Doug Ramsey. Later, Hodge's attempted assimilation of the techno-organic virus allowed him to create the composite being/race known as the Phalanx, and the Phalanx grew as it absorbed both technological and human sources. The Phalanx also absorbed the remnants of Warlock and Ramsey, incorporating the gestalt being that Warlock and Ramsey originally developed. This separate consciousness could not exist within the Phalanx mind, presumably because the Phalanx could not absorb mutant physiology, and this consciousness soon separated itself from the Phalanx. Douglock This being sensed the call of the android Zero, who saw in the being a kindred spirit. Zero was on the run from droids that were programmed to kill him by his former master, the villain Stryfe. Zero helped the being access memories of Doug Ramsey, and the being finally shook off any remaining link to the Phalanx, referring to himself as Douglock. At the same time, the hero team Excalibur was drawn to the area, and they helped robots escape Stryfe's droids. Ultimately, Zero was forced to sacrifice himself to destroy Stryfe's base, and Douglock and Excalibur escaped. Douglock joined Excalibur at its base on the mutant research facility on Muir Island. Douglock went on adventures alongside his teammates while trying to assimilate into life once more. Later, he came to regard himself as a distinct being, telling his friends that he took on Ramsey's appearance as a mark of respect for his fallen friend. Douglock was captured by the secret organization Black Air, who hoped to use him to harness the power of an ancient demon living beneath London. Rescued by Excalibur, Warlock resumed his quest to become more human, and eventually grew attracted to Wolfsbane. M-Tech After many months, Excalibur disbanded, and its members scattered, although Douglock remained on Muir Island. Later still, Douglock was captured by the villain, the Red Skull. The Skull used Douglock to attack and take over the powerful Helicarrier from the espionage agency SHIELD, and the Skull hoped to use the Phalanx/techno-organic technology to control the world. The Red Skull was confronted by the X-Men, Deathlok, and Machine Man, and Douglock was freed from the Red Skull's thrall. Returning to his previous name of Warlock, as his memories were restored, he dedicated himself to rid the world of all techno-organic technology. One result of his quest was the discovery of the government's Project Mainspring, who turned out to be a young girl named Hope. Warlock freed Hope, finding out that she was a carrier of the techno-organic virus without being infected herself. Warlock continued his travels, taking Hope with him, determined to find a cure for her and to put an end to techno-organic technology. The Magus returned, still intent on destroying Warlock. Hope’s Transmode power was used to rewrite the Magus' DNA into a replica of Warlock’s. By doing so, they made the Magus part human as well. The Magus was overwhelmed by the experience, and fled. Annihilation: Conquest Warlock eventually left Hope to journey back to his home world of Kvch. Finding only one Technarch remaining, the young Tyro, Warlock infected him with his non-aggressive form of the techno-organic virus, stemming Tyro's normal aggressiveness (though not completely ridding him of it). Warlock then began raising the young Tyro to value life and fight his inner need to destroy life. When the last remaining Nova, Richard Rider, infected with the transmode virus, came to Kvch seeking a cure, Warlock helped halt the infection, but was reluctant to help Nova in his quest to rid the Kree galaxy of the Phalanx, preferring to continue his raising of Tyro. Unfortunately, Warlock's efforts with Tyro were all for nothing. For Gamora and Drax the Destroyer, who were also infected with the T-O virus, accidentally formed themselves into a Babel Spire, which called a Technarch Siredam, Tyro's own father, to Kvch. Warlock ordered Tyro to flee, so that he would not be destroyed. When Warlock learned that Rider was imbued with the entire Nova Force and could distract the Siredam from Tyro, Warlock used all his lifeglow to fully cure him of the transmode virus, causing him to shut down. However, Tyro, stricken by his surrogate father's sacrifice, plunged himself into the Siredam, overwriting its feral strain with his own non-aggressive one, granting Tyro control over the massive Technarch's body and its immense amounts of Lifeglow. Tyro used some of this to revive Warlock and cure Gamora and Drax. The group returned to known space to defeat the Phalanx and free the Kree. However, there was a massive energy barrier surrounding the Kree galaxy, which many species were attempting to penetrate. Warlock was able to pierce the barrier, due to the similarities between the Technarchy and Phalanx. They made their way to Hala, where they attacked Ultron, leader of the Phalanx and currently in possession of Adam Warlock's body. Warlock himself personally fought Ultron and managed to drive him out of Adam's body with his strain of the transmode virus. Phyla-Vell was then able to restore the real Adam's soul to his body, which Warlock viewed similar to Lifeglow. Unfortunately, Ultron had taken control of fifteen thousand Kree sentries that were meant to destroy Hala, creating a giant version of his usual form. This form was destroyed by the Wraith and Phyla, thus leaving the Phalanx leaderless and inert. Warlock and Tyro, accompanied by the Wraith, then began a slow purge of all traces of the transmode virus within the Kree Empire. New Mutants X-Men Squad Eli Bard, a servant of Selene, tracked down the body of Doug with the aid of the reanimated Caliban, and reanimated him as well with the aid of the Transmode virus. Alongside the resurrected Hellions, Cypher infiltrated Utopia and attacked his former team. After successfully beating Magma comatose and a lengthy battle involving the New Mutants and the Hellions, Doug was freed from Bard's control by Warlock wielding Magik's Soulsword and they both rejoined their former teammates. After the return of the mutant messiah, Hope Summers, and Cable to the mainstream timeline, Bastion and his members of the Human Council attacked her tirelessly. Cyclops ordered the New Mutants to attack one of Cameron Hodge's Right facilities, where Doug convinced Warlock to absorb Cameron Hodge and his soldiers' lifeglow to save his friends, and then to aid Cable and a group of X-Men from William Stryker and his Purifiers. The event of taking Hodge's life deeply scarred Warlock and after the event, he purged the lifeglow he harvested from Hodge's men and felt uncomfortable watching his team consume food, as the meaning for him had changed drastically. After the attack from Bastion, the team took a vacation and Illyana sensed that Pixie had been captured. Illyana sent Warlock to warn the X-Men. After surviving an attack in Limbo by demons and the Elder Gods, it was revealed that Illyana brought Legion back into the mainstream reality to use against the Elder Gods that General Ulysses and Project Purgatory were planning to unleash. Warlock was later asked, by Cyclops, to monitor police feeds around the world for crimes that were above the efforts of the local police, but under the radar of heroes such as the Avengers. Fear Itself When Kuurt attacked San Francisco, Cyclops sent Dani Moonstar to meet with Asgardian death-goddess Hela,in the hope that she could explain what happened. However, on the way to Las Vegas, Dani was forcibly moved to Hel. Discovering that Dani was gone, the New Mutants sought the assistance of Magik;she explained to them what happened with Dani and told Cypher how he can bring the team to her. However, Doug made a mistake in a spell, and instead of Hel, he teleported the team into a Hell where they met Mephisto. Mephisto offered the New Mutants a deal: he'd send them out of hell, and even teleport them straight into Hela's domain, in exchange for a date with Magma. Amara agreed, and Mephisto teleported the team to Hel where they almost immediately clashed with the Draumar. To frighten and defeat them, Hela showed the Draumar Nate's memories about his life and a world about which they knew nothing. After the Draumar left, the team returned to Utopia. | Powers = * Warlock is a techno-organic being, without true form but constantly changing shape. He can also approximate any organic form as well-- appearing human when necessary. Warlock's physiology is also able to survive within the vacuum of space. When "feeding," he injects a techno-organic virus into an object, converting it into a techno-organic form like himself, and absorbing its energy into himself. Alternatively, he can absorb pure energy, like electricity from an outlet. Warlock's "mutation" is actually his passivity, unlike the war-like tendencies of the rest of his race. * Currently infused with nano-technology, Warlock can repair his body as it is damaged. The technology allows his body to "upgrade," adapting to any given situation similar to the Sentinels' ability to adapt on the fly to a variety of mutant powers. The nanotechnology also enhanced Warlock's shape-shifting abilities to allow him to mimic forms as well as weapons. Warlock also possesses various energy weapons, a force field, and more advanced versions of the abilities that he had before Bastion infected him with nanotechnology. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Force field | Transportation = Magik, X-Men Blackbird, capable of flying under his own power, which he tends to do most of the time | Weapons = Energy weapons | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Warlock }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Category:Energy Absorption Category:Force Field Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:Utopians Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Non-Human) Category:X-Men Vehicles